


aubade

by s0ckies



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sun & Moon Gods, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckies/pseuds/s0ckies
Summary: au·badenoun— a song for lovers separating at dawn
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	aubade

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a little ficlet inspired by @soppisopp on twitter's [piece](https://twitter.com/soppisopp/status/1295034146935451649?s=20) for the first day of [#DimiclaudeBdayWeek2020](https://twitter.com/hashtag/DimiclaudeBdayWeek2020?src=hashtag_click) !! i more than likely won't be participating in the rest of the week, but i hope you enjoy this regardless!!
> 
> also this is mostly unedited because i did this in like two hours so if you see any mistakes no you didn't <3

It is dawn.

Dimitri’s eyes blink awake as he feels the shift, sitting up a bit straighter in his throne. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep here, though it wouldn’t be the first time he’d drifted off here instead of in his bedchambers. A deep and heavy sigh escapes him, echoing quietly against the ornate walls of his throne room and dying as quickly as it came. 

It is always so lonely here. Such  _ is  _ Dimitri’s divine duty, after all—his existence serves no other purpose other than to wash the sky with stars and summon the moon to rise in the east, watching over the vast blackness that accompanies the night sky. He is nothing like the mortals that observe his work, living and breathing and…  _ being _ . He will never know what it is like to be certain that death will come someday. The halls of his heavenly palace are vacant, as they will continue to be until the end of time.

Dimitri rises, slowly, from his gilded throne—the click of his boots against the marbled floor is muted by the azure carpet blanketing it as he crosses the room. He steps out onto the grand balcony overlooking the heavens, squinting to see into the slowly fading darkness. 

It’s him. Well, of  _ course _ it is him, Dimitri expected no different. A golden fleck stands out amongst the millions of twinkling stars—he is but a small piece of sunlight abstract against midnight. Khalid takes a seat atop a fluffy cumulonimbus, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he folds his legs beneath him and lets his hands rest on his lap. He sits unmoving for a few moments—Dimitri watches closely, hands gripping the railing of the balcony in anticipation. 

Khalid draws in a deep breath, then—well, the divine equivalent of ‘ _ breathing’ _ , Dimitri supposes—and with the gentle wave of his hand from one side to another the sky is bathed in a golden brilliance, stars muted by a beautiful gradient of pinks and blues. The sun peeks out over the horizon, ready to greet them and begin the day. Dimitri never tires of seeing his love perform his daily rituals, even if they closely resemble his own in many ways. He thinks Khalid’s hues in the morning sky are much prettier than his own at dusk. 

Dimitri feels a sense of safety seeing Khalid work—knows that their obligation to the mortals below is one certainty that the universe can afford. He observes diligently as the stars slowly begin to fade away, returning to him so that he may deploy them when his time arrives. Khalid can sense him watching—though he  _ always  _ watches in the morning—and one of his eyes peeks open, golden iris meeting his own from across the heavens. He winks at his lover, and Dimitri feels his cheeks get warm as he quickly turns his gaze to another part of the sky. It isn’t like he  _ shouldn’t _ be watching—he’s almost certain Khalid would think him ill if he wasn’t. It is something they have mutually agreed on, even if they’ve never stated it explicitly. They will always watch over each other from their twin palaces when the sun rises, and when the moon follows.

Eventually, Khalid seems to be happy with his work and rises again, looking out over the colorful landscape he has painted with a proud smile. Dimitri has a smile of his own, his heart full of love for the golden deity and how effortlessly he beckons such beautiful hues into the morning sky. When Khalid turns to him, making his way over to where he stands, Dimitri feels that yearning to hold him, to  _ feel _ his warmth close like it were the very first time.

“Good morning, my king,” Khalid muses as he approaches, drifting on the other side of the railing and reaching out for Dimitri. One hand holds his face while the other smooths over the embroidered fabric of his collar, fingers resting warmly against his neck. 

“Good morning.” Dimitri fits their bodies together easily, bringing an arm around his lover’s slim waist and pulling him closer. “The sky looks beautiful, as always.” He presses their foreheads together, breathing in Khalid’s familiar, calming scent.

Khalid leans away momentarily, and Dimitri is confused for a moment—until he feels his lover’s thumb slide over the skin underneath his eye. “You look tired,” he mentions, tilting his head. “Did you fall asleep on your throne again?”

Dimitri huffs. “Perhaps,” he mutters, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Khalid’s lips. “Though I never tire of seeing you.”

“Ah,  _ cheesy _ ,” Khalid whines, rolling his eyes and giving a playful little slap to his cheek. “You should rest  _ properly _ in your  _ bed _ . I know making all of those stars is tiring.”

“I will be fine, my love. We only have a few more moments together, so we shouldn’t spend it all with you worrying over me.” Dimitri squeezes Khalid’s waist, pulling him into another slower, deeper kiss. He feels the other’s fingers curl into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, a relaxed breath leaving his nose. He could stay like this for hours—for  _ eons _ , even. The deity in his arms is so precious to him, a beacon of resilience and hope that brings him joy even when he thinks he could never escape the crushing loneliness of his castle walls.  _ This _ , being here in the golden hues of dawn makes it all worth it. 

Khalid winces and Dimitri knows that their time is nearly up. “I must go,” he sighs, reluctantly pulling away from his lover with a forlorn expression. Dimitri knows that his own must be nearly the same. “I will see you tonight. Don’t forget that the  _ eclipse _ is soon, handsome.” A teasing smile comes to his lips, then, and Dimitri flushes bright pink once more. 

“...Yes, of course, my love. I could never forget it.” His voice is soft, slightly embarrassed at the implications of the impending intersection of their celestial bodies. “Now go, before you hurt yourself. You must rest.”

Khalid groans, gently drifting away so that only his fingertips graze Dimitri’s skin. “Very well. Until we meet again, my king.” His smile is as bright and luminous as the sun he commands, and it warms every inch of Dimitri’s soul. He wants nothing more than to bring him close if only one more time and hold him until eternity’s end. Though, it is simply not in the stars for them to have anything more than fleeting moments such as these.

“Until then.” Dimitri nods, catching Khalid’s hands as he slowly floats farther away. He brings one of his lover’s hands close to his lips, turning it over and pressing a kiss into his palm. “I love you.”

“I love you as well, Mitya.” Khalid gives him another wink before he is forced to pull away completely, drifting backwards until another pain jolts through him and he’s forced to turn and flee to the golden castle seated across from Dimitri’s atop the heavens. Dimitri watches him go, the intense yearning making his stomach twist and the feeling of Khalid’s hands still ghosting across his cheek and his neck. 

They  _ will _ meet again soon, that is certain, though the ephemeral touch of fingers drifting across skin or arms keeping their warmth close will only ever be as such. Until then, Dimitri retires to his chambers to rest as Khalid had told him to, committing the feeling of their lips pressed together to memory—as if he could  _ ever _ forget.

**Author's Note:**

> you can guess whats going down during the eclipse
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/s0ckies)


End file.
